


Porn Prompts - Volume Durincest

by an_odd_ducky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Cross-gencest, Exhibitionism, Felching, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I've filled over on my hobbit-themed porn blog, <a href="http://dirtydwarfdick.tumblr.com">dirtydwarfdick</a>. These are all the Durincest prompts - Fili/Kili, Thorin/Fili, Thorin/Kili, Triple Durincest, incest pairings with Dis, Frerin, Thrain, etc. Tags will be added as needed. </p>
<p>Check out my blog for more fics, first access to updates, and all the wank material you want! New fics are always posted there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Kili and Fili coaching Bilbo on how to please Thorin. (Saw a drawing once and became obsessed.)

"I’ll have to what?" Bilbo asked, sputtering, certain he had misheard them.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, a little confused. “Didn’t you know?” Fili asks at the same time as Kili declares, “It’s tradition!”

Bilbo looked back and forth between them, mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. “I…but…I’ve never…”

“Never?”

“Not even with a hobbit lad?”

“Well, when I say never—”

“Yes?” They said together, looking at Bilbo expectantly.

“Well, what I mean is that I…that is to say, I’ve done…there was one time I almost….Oh, alright, fine, I’ve never done…that.” He ended lamely, face blushing red but refusing to look away and make himself look even more like a virgin bride of Hobbiton.

Fili and Kili had a silent conversation, trading a few subtle gestures in the span of a few seconds. A quick flick of Fili’s eyebrow, an almost-twitch at the corner of Kili’s mouth.

"It’s just that - it’s a bit uncouth, don’t you think?" Bilbo asked nervously, drawing their eyes back to him. What on earth had he gotten himself into when he agreed to stay with Thorin as his consort after they reclaimed Erebor?

Kili’s face fell. “I always thought it was kind of sweet…” he mumbled, looking to his brother. Fili put a hand on his arm in reassurance.

"You drink his, he drinks yours. It’s about trusting each other," Fili explained.

"Well, not completely about trusting each other." The smirk Kili shot his brother left no question which road his mind was travelling. He turned to Bilbo. "Fili and I do it all the time!"

"And that is really more than I ever needed to know about your relationship," Bilbo muttered, casting his eyes around for a means of hasty escape.

"We can show you!" Fili announced, oblivious to Bilbo’s thoughts on the matter.

"Oh. No, really, that’s not necessary—" Bilbo tried to object, but the brothers had each taken him by a shoulder and marched him to a nearby boulder, forcing him to sit. "I-I really don’t think I should—"

"Oh, don’t worry. Almost everyone gets help before they actually try it the first time," Fili assured him. "We don’t mind if you watch!"

"You don’t want Thorin to think you don’t trust him, do you?" Kili asked.

Bilbo groaned. It wasn’t that he wasn’t curious about it, or didn’t want to. But there was a very Baggins part of him that said this was an improper thing to watch, and certainly when it was the nephews of your betrothed doing it. Still, he had agreed to stay with Thorin, and he did love the dwarf, despite their rocky start. If he was to acclimate to life in Erebor, he had better get used to the strange traditions of the dwarves now.

"Oh, yes, alright," Bilbo snapped, a little moodily. "But you’ll not speak a word of this to anyone, do you understand?" He emphasized his point with a threatening finger pointed at each in turn.

"We wouldn’t dream of it, future-Uncle Bilbo," Kili said with a wide smile.

"I’m going to regret this decision," Bilbo half sing-songed under his breath before folding his arms across his chest.

Fili and Kili settled on a soft patch of moss ten feet away, shedding their coats and armour efficiently. Their earlier excitement seemed subdued now, a certain gentleness entering their touches. They kneeled, facing each other, and Fili swept his brother’s bangs out of his face before touching their foreheads together. Bilbo waited for the kiss to come, feeling wholly out of place as he sat primly on his rock watching two brothers blurring the lines of sibling love. But the kiss didn’t come. They simply stayed the way, breathing each others’ air, and if it weren’t from the subtle movement of Fili’s thumbs as they circled the back of Kili’s hands, he might have thought they had fallen asleep.

A few minutes more of that, and Bilbo was seriously considering simply getting up and creeping away, and perhaps explaining later that he had desperately needed to piss and couldn’t wait. Well now, isn’t this exciting, the Baggins part of him said sarcastically in his mind. Just as he cleared his throat loudly, their eyes cracked open, focused only on each other, and Fili began to mutter softly.

Bilbo couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but judging from the bits he did catch - the guttural, jerky flow of Khuzdul - he wouldn’t have been able to understand anyway. Whatever the meaning was, it seemed to be having the desired effect on his brother, whose eyes grew more and more alert and focused as he listened, hanging from Fili’s every word.

Soon Kili’s breathing turned heavy and a thick bulge grew in his breeches, matched by his brother’s. He leaned in to Fili’s every touch, lingering close to Fili’s lips as though he longed for a kiss but wouldn’t stop whatever words Fili was speaking. Bilbo watched, all awkwardness forgotten. The brothers were barely moving, but still it seemed as though they were involved in an intricate dance.

“What are you saying to him?” Bilbo didn’t mean to say it out loud, didn’t want to interrupt the steadily building tension, but the words came out nevertheless.

Fili didn’t respond immediately. He reached out and cupped his brother’s groin, watching hungrily as Kili moaned and shivered.

“Just some things to spark his interest,” Fili said, sparing Bilbo only a cursory glance. “You won’t have to worry about that with Uncle the first time; he’ll be more than ready by the time the celebrations of your joining are through.”

Fili loosened the ties at his brother’s breeches and reached in, dragging out his prize, and Bilbo gasped. Now that - that was a cock. Were all dwarven cocks so—so thick? Chiseled? Strong? His question was answered a moment later when Kili pulled out Fili’s cock - a little shorter, and a little pinker, but no less solid. Was this what Bilbo would find the first time he slipped his hand into Thorin’s smallclothes and closed his trembling fist around Thorin’s eager sex? Fili and Kili’s pricks were nothing like the hobbits of the Shire had - hobbits had smaller, rounded things, easily excited but never getting properly hard beyond firm, looking like swollen sausage links that dangled between your legs. But dwarves - suddenly Bilbo found himself desperate to feel it, to weigh it in his hand and test it’s texture. He let out a breathy sigh, shifting where he sat to try and ease some of the ache of his own swelling prick.

Fili was tugging at his brother’s cock with quick, nimble jerks, grinning at the eager grunts Kili made in time with the movement. Suddenly, Kili pounced - forcing Fili to drop his prick as he was pushed backward, landing on his back in the moss with an ‘oof!’ Kili grinned triumphantly above him, until Fili took hold of his sides and flipped them, putting himself on top. They scuffled for a moment, muscles bunching and stretching as the fought for dominance, limbs tangling as they rearranged themselves so that they were no longer face-to-face, but instead face-to-crotch. It was Fili who ended up on his back again, surrendering to his brother when Kili cleverly stretched his lips around Fili’s cock and rendered him incapable of struggling any more.

Fili moaned, his eyes drifting shut as he got lost in the delicious suction pulling on his prick, but Kili would not stand to be forgotten for long. He dipped his hips, letting his hard cock brush Fili’s cheek. Fili’s eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing the long line of Kili’s member swaying overhead, he stretched up his neck and captured it between his lips, both hands coming up to grip Kili’s hips and hold him steady.

Bilbo still sat on his rock a few paces away, legs spread open wide in an attempt to remove pressure on his prick, hands on the boulder behind his hips to support himself as his breathing came faster and heavier. Whereas at first he had be reluctant to watch this at all, he now felt very faint for entirely different reasons. He had never seen two men in such a position before, heads cradled carefully between each other’s legs. Wet smacks filled the silence, happy hums and sucking noises, and Bilbo had to press the heel of one hand to his crotch. Every few seconds one of the brothers would freeze, his body going rigid for a moment before it shivered and came back to itself.

Bilbo’s mouth hung agape as he watched. Fili pulling off of Kili’s prick, letting his neck rest as laps messily at the shiny head, his tongue hanging out to catch a long drop of precome that dangled from the tip. Kili, on the other hand, moved lower over Fili’s cock. Kili’s throat bulged as he takes him deeper, until his brother’s entire length is sheathed in his hot mouth. “How do you—I mean, doesn’t it bother your throat?” Bilbo asked, his voice speaking again without meaning to.

Kili’s eyelashes fluttered as he held himself there for a moment, then pulled his mouth off in one fluid movement. His voice was husky when he answered Bilbo. “Not if you practice. You’ll want to start easy, though. Don’t take too much, just some light sucking—Ah!” Kili cried out when Fili closed his lips around his prick again and drew a long suck. He let out a long breath, muttering, “Yeah, that’s it; just like that….” His eyes drifted shut as he gasped, hands bunching in the fabric at Fili’s hips. Fili did not slow, his head bobbing upward as he suckled, and Kili’s body began to tremble without stopping. “I-I—I’m close—almost—” His voice turned high and desperate, sweat beading on his forehead and whole body heaving as he drew in ragged gasps.

Bilbo’s eyes were glued on Fili when Kili came, completely unconscious of his own hand rubbing over the bulge in his breeches. Fili’s throat bobbed as he swallowed once, twice, three times around Kili, a low moan rumbling from his throat. Bilbo shivered with arousal as the husky tone washed over him, suddenly very desperate to learn the feeling of hot come filling his mouth, of being stuffed and sputtering around too much as Thorin’s cock jerked and shot seed down his throat.

Fili didn’t release his brother’s cock until Kili whimpered, finally letting the softening prick slip from his mouth to trail along his cheek. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath, Fili’s hand slipping from Kili’s hip to rest on his own stomach, smoothing over it as he basked in the knowledge that his brother’s ample come was what gave him that pleasantly full feeling. Kili had rested the side of his face against his brother’s hip, Fili’s tall cock a mere inch away. When he was no longer afraid he might collapse, he brushed several kisses over it and forced himself back up on his elbows to finish the task.

“Kili,” his brother breathed out when Kili slipped the head between his lips again. He would not waste time teasing anymore. His come was sloshing in Fili’s belly. He had given all that he had, and now he would drive Fili relentlessly to the edge and take all that his brother could give. The sense of completeness that followed was Kili’s favorite part of this. There was something beyond intimacy that came from sharing come in this way. It was important for Bilbo to see that, if he was to make his home with their uncle.

Fili’s head dropped to the side, seeking Bilbo out with half-lidded eyes and finding the hobbit still there, hands cupping his crotch and mouth agape. He’s getting off watching this, Fili’s mind registered, and he groaned so loudly that Kili momentarily stopped, throwing Fili a concerned look that came out looking more ridiculous from the angle and the fact that his mouth was still stuffed with cock. He followed the line of Fili’s gaze back to Bilbo and half-snorted a laugh before he resumed his work.

Fili saw Bilbo’s mouth open wider, as though he was imagining what it might be like to suck a fat prick, and Fili was met with the mental image of the hobbit on his knees, head bobbing vigorously as he sucked their uncle off. He grinned at that - he knew Bilbo was a secret little cockslut - and immediately gasped as Kili’s tongue traced up his slit. It was an easy move Kili had discovered after a month of doing this. Fili loved the feeling of his tongue probing there, as if it was too impatient to wait for what Fili would soon give. He did it once, twice, three more times, Fili’s movements becoming increasingly more clumsy and out of control, and on the final lick, Kili squeezed his stones carefully in his hand and Fili met his tongue with a great spurt of milky semen.

Fili’s world turned fuzzy, blood pounding in his ears as he felt Kili’s throat swallow around him several times. When he came back to himself properly, Kili was already turned around, kissing his stunned lips with the lingering taste of come on his mouth. He kissed back until he remembered the hobbit, but when they broke apart, Bilbo was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Bilbo?” Fili slurred, trying to crane his neck to look through the trees, but not quite finding the strength.

“Hobbled off as soon as I finished swallowing,” Kili answered, seeming unconcerned. “Said something about going to check on the ponies. Don’t know that he got very far with a stiffie that bad.”

Maybe the hobbit would find Thorin and get started on their nuptials sooner rather than later. Maybe he would indeed go and tend to the ponies, wincing in pain until his cock softened again. Or perhaps he would let them block his view of the campsite, offering a little privacy for him to relieve himself with his hand. But which of these he chose mattered not to the brothers as Fili rolled Kili onto his belly and pulled his hips into the air to present his tightly puckered hole. They had done their duty to their uncle’s future consort; had shown him how to perform the traditions expected of him. But for now…no one would miss them for a little while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Fili and kili having mostly-clothed sex

Fili looked up in confusion when Kili stopped him from pulling the hem of his shirt from his trousers. It had been Kili who initiated - surely he hadn’t changed his mind? “Kili?”

"Leave it," Kili whispered, but the fire in his eyes and the bulge at his crotch assured Fili that they were far from being done.

Fili pressed his back against the wall, chest heaving. His cock was screaming to get free of his pants, especially with Kili’s broad hand palming it through the fabric, sliding along its length like he was trying to determine how big Fili was, despite having seen him naked and leaking just that morning. “What are you going to do?” He asked breathily.

Kili dropped to his knees in front of him, and Fili let out a shiver of anticipation. “You look so good like that, Fee,” Kili whispered, hand toying with the Fili’s zipper. “That shirt…these pants…god, I look at you and can’t believe I’m the one who gets to do this.”

 

He had Fili’s fly opened now, and slipped just one finger in through the hole to explore what Fili was hiding under his clothes. He found the wet spot Fili’s leaky cock had made in his underwear and smirked, but refused to speed up. Fili couldn’t believe how turned on he was by the barely-there touches. Every bit of him was screaming to yank his cock free and shove it past Kili’s kiss-swollen lips, to hold his brother’s hair back as he shushed him and purred an order to suck.

Kili worked his fingers into the pocket of Fili’s underwear, finally brushing skin against skin, and Fili couldn’t stop the way his hips bucked forward, so eager for more. “Please, Kili,” he whined. “Please take it out.”

Kili leaned forward with a smile, hands pulling the opening in Fili’s clothes open wider, but he made no move to pull him out. Instead, he pressed his mouth to Fili’s crotch, tongue snaking in to brush over the head of Fili’s prick before he pulled back again.

"Nonono," Fili keened. "Come back, do it some more!"

This time, Kili gave in and did as he asked, lapping messily at Fili’s cock through the open fly of his trousers, half-licks that shouldn’t be nearly enough to have Fili this turned on.

"What are you hiding in there?" Kili asked when he pulled back again, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. "Is it something for me?"

Fili moaned, Kili’s spit on his cock cooling and making him desperate to plunge back into the heat of his mouth. “All for you, Kee,” he gasped, not even entirely conscious of the words falling from his lips. “Pull it out, I’ll let you suck on it properly.”

Kili reached in and rearranged Fili’s prick so he could pull out just the tip. His lips closed around the head and started a soft rhythm of little sucks. Fili closed his eyes as he felt his cock drip precome onto Kili’s tongue, enjoying the hot pressure of suction around him. His mind ran rampant, captivated by the idea that he could come in his brother’s mouth, tuck himself back in, and no one would ever suspect from looking at him that he’d just had Kili’s soft lips latched onto his cock.

Kili pulled back a moment later with a smirk, and finally pulled Fili’s prick completely free to hang in the air, hard and red and looking nothing short of scandalous when the rest of Fili still looked so put together. Kili licked his lips, watching how Fili’s eyes tracked the movement. “Fuck me,” he said breathlessly, not waiting for Fili’s reaction before he was up, turning around and shoving his trousers down around his thighs to leave his ass just exposed enough. “Just like this. Like this is all of me you need.”

Fili’s mouth dropped open as he reached forward and cupped his brother’s round ass, squeezing the warm flesh and smiling when Kili pushed into the touch. He let both of his pointer fingers slide into Kili’s crack and trail up until they found his entrance, probing there gently as Kili moaned his approval. Digging in the back pocket of Kili’s jeans, he pulled out the little packet of lube he always carried. He ripped it open with his teeth, pouring a healthy portion into his brother’s crack and catching it with his fingers before it dripped too far down. He pushed two fingers into his brother, humming when it only took a moment to loosen him enough for three.

“You’re still loose from earlier,” he breathed out, never failing to be amazed by the way Kili took him in, pulling him deeper.

“More,” Kili gasped, never patient enough to wait until Fili stretched him open properly. He moaned as Fili set the head of his cock to his hole and pressed forward until it gave way, stinging as it was forced to open to him. Kili drew in ragged, blissful breaths, urging Fili in deeper as Fili savored the way his brother squeezed his fat cock. When he was nearly stuffed with Fili’s aching rod, he felt his brother still himself, waiting for Kili to adjust. With a noise of frustration, Kili bucked his hips forward and back again, feeling the slide of Fili inside him.

“Don’t stop moving,” he growled, palming his own swollen member as the drag of Fili inside him made his eyes rolls back. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Fili didn’t need any more urging than that. He gripped Kili’s hips and started a fast pace that tore a moan from his brother’s lips, loving the way Kili’s muscular back rippled under his soft cotton shirt. Kili clutched at his pants, keeping them from falling to the floor, giving himself a few strokes when he could, though he was certain he wouldn’t need them to come.

The sting of being stretched hadn’t even subsided fully when Fili’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm. It was too much for Fili, too overwhelming to see how his cock poked out of his pants and disappeared into his brother’s impossible tightness. He pulled Kili’s back to his chest, closing the distance between them. Kili’s swaying cock from under the hem of his shirt and the obvious movement of their bodies were the only indications that they were doing anything out of the ordinary - Fili kept his brother stuck deep on his cock, making it look at though Kili was merely grinding against his brother’s crotch. Kili twitched in his arms as Fili brushed over his prostate again and again, relentlessly driving Kili to the edge with him.

Fili’s hands fisted in Kili’s clothes, but Kili couldn’t care if he tore them at that moment. Fili’s cock seemed to swell impossibly more for a span of a breath, and then with a growl he sped his hips as he came, slamming his cock into his brother and filling him deep with seed that coated his cock and overflowed Kili’s ass, dripping out around him. He was gone just as quickly, leaving Kili’s hole gaping as he pulled out and yanked Kili’s jeans back over his hips.

Fili took a step back and watched, his softening cock coated in come as Kili swayed on his feet, dazed. Then his little brother’s eyes rolled back again and Fili smirked, knowing he could feel come leaking from his hole into his underwear, and Kili barely had time to grip his own cock and hold it steady as it emptied on the floor with illicit splats.

Fili was there again as Kili’s legs grew weak, wrapping his arms around his little brother to support his weight as he finished. Fili kissed his neck softly and reached around to tuck his brother back in, zipping his jeans over him. When he finally caught his breath, Kili turned in his arms, looping his own over Fili’s shoulders and kissing him deeply. “How soon can you be ready again?” he whispered into Fili’s ear.

Fili barely bit back his moan. “Clean up your mess and I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” he answered, and Kili watched him as he backed away, cock still dripping as it dangled from the opening in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Kili and fili try to keep it down while they fuck bc thorin is just behind the wall, but with little to no success. Thorin can year p much everything.

Thorin swallowed thickly, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. If he were a better dwarf, he would simply get up and put on some music or go make a sandwich. But he was not a better dwarf. No, he was a shameful excuse for a dwarf, waiting in his armchair for what he knew would start soon.

And it did - there is was, the murmur of low voices he wouldn’t have been able to hear had the walls been any thicker. He couldn’t make out what they were whispering, but he didn’t need to. He recognized his nephews, could hear it beginning in the tone of their voice, in the strange breaks in their conversation when they stopped talking to kiss.

Thorin should be disgusted by it. His nephews were having sex in the next room, for Mahal’s sake - sex with each other. But Thorin’s cock did not seem to agree with his rational mind on this matter, and Thorin was ashamed to say that his cock won the argument. He loved listening to them, loved knowing that they thought they were being quiet enough to prevent suspicion, but Thorin had realized what was going on weeks ago, and the thought turned him on like nothing else ever had.

Thorin closed his eyes as he listened. This had become his nightly routine now, waiting for his nephews to fuck so he could listen and imagine how they looked. He heard Fili’s muffled groan and Kili’s quick “Shhh!” a moment later, and then the steady knock of the bed against the wall.

In his mind, he could see them, Kili pressed against his older brother’s back, keeping him stuck on his cock. Fili’s hands would grip the iron bedframe, face red and embarrassed by what his little brother was doing to him.

“What a little dwarf-whore you are, Fili,” Thorin whispered, barely more than a breath as he rubbed his hard cock through his pants. “You’ll even let you little brother fuck you. I bet you beg for his cock before he fucks you every night.”

He could hear the heavy panting of his nephews in the next room, could hear the skin-on-skin slap of Kili’s balls spanking Fili from the force of his thrusts. With shaking hands, Thorin shoved away his conscience and fumbled his pants open, letting his cock spring free. At the very back of the side table drawer he had hidden a tiny bottle of lube, and he grabbed it, dribbling it liberally over his cock now. And stroking it twice to spread it around. Then he settled himself again and picked up a steady pace, eyes closed and he continued to enjoy the quiet but very explicit sounds from the other side of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Thorin/fili forced orgasm

Fili had been waiting for it to happen for weeks. Thorin’s eyes had been following him, calculating, waiting. Fili found that the idea excited him; the anticipation kept him on edge. His uncle wanted to fuck him, to open up his ass and take it, and Fili was ready.

Fili quit masturbating in preparation. If Thorin was to fuck him soon, he wanted to come harder than he ever had in his life. With each day that passed, Fili became more desperate, lying awake at night with a hard cock aching and angry that it hadn’t been touched for too long. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait, but Thorin still had not come forward.

It didn’t happen until Durin’s Day - nearly a month without an orgasm. Celebrations were in full swing, the halls of Erebor packed with people enjoying the holiday in the best way they knew how - drinking and merrymaking, and Fili joined in with everyone else, knocking back ale until the familiar call of nature made him shift uncomfortably.

Excusing himself to take a leak, he set off to find an unoccupied corner, finally finding an empty alcove and relieving himself. He was about to tuck his prick away when strong arms wrapped around his waist and caught his wrist.

Fili jumped in alarm, but a second later the familiar scent of his uncle surrounded him, and with it came a thrill of excitement.

“I saw you duck out,” Thorin breathed in his ear.

Fili swallowed nervously. Thorin’s fingers were grazing gently up and down his quickly hardening prick, and he shivered before finding his voice. “Should I find us a room?” he asked.

"We’re fine here," Thorin answered, pulled Fili flush against him. Fili could feel the hard line of Thorin’s cock through their breeches, but couldn’t focus on it as his uncle’s words sank in.

"Here?!" He sputtered. "You mean to do it here? Surely you jest…."

"I do not." Thorin was pushing his breeches down to expose his ass, and Fili’s eyes darted back out to main passageway, easily visible from where they stood together. "I think you’ve waited long enough."

"We—we can’t! Anyone could see us!" Fili’s pulse beat rapidly, caught between humiliation and arousal.

"Exactly," Thorin purred, and closed his hand around Fili’s cock.

Fili felt a slick pressure between his asscheeks, sliding down until it found his hole - spit-wet fingers eager to breech him, to prepare him. Fili kept glancing toward the entrance, but his cock was far too desperate to reject his uncle’s touches. Thorin pumped his cock slowly, and every slide up and down made Fili’s cheeks blush a little redder. Seeing the direction Fili’s eyes flitted every few moments, Thorin turned them, making Fili face the main passage.

Two of Thorin’s thick fingers probed into him, twisting as they pushed forward, and Fili had to reach backward and cling to his uncle for support. He wasted no time, scissoring his fingers quickly, and Fili felt his muscles loosen until his hole gaped, desperate to keep something inside to fill it.

Fili’s breath came in gasps as his uncle made him ready, too conscious of people passing their alcove, certain they would be caught, or worse, that someone would see Fili fall apart and send lines of come splashing to the ground. Thorin’s hand was the best thing Fili’s cock had felt in ages, but he clung the his composure, refusing to be pushed into orgasm here, no matter how much he wanted and needed it. No, he would let Thorin take his fill, let him bury his seed inside him, but as for Fili himself, he would wait.

Thorin had a bottle of oil; Fili heard him uncork it, heard the slick sound of him spreading it over his cock before tossing it aside. He tried to relax for what was coming, but Thorin’s cock felt so much bigger than he had expected as it nudged at his entrance, and did it seem like the foot traffic was increasing outside their hiding place? It was only a matter of time before someone else stumbled in and found Thorin buried in his nephew’s heat.

Thorin pushed slowly in, and every centimeter of movement sent a shudder of pleasure up Fili’s spine. He’d been waiting weeks for this, and it was proving to be better even than his fantasies. His body stretched further, opened wider to allow Thorin’s erection inside him, and Thorin never took his hand from Fili’s cock as he buried himself completely, tying them together in the most primal of connections.

Thorin let his cock rest for a moment, allowing the burn of being stretched too much to ebb away. Instead, he reached his free hand around to cradle Fili’s sack, smirking against his nephew’s neck as he rolled his stones in his palm and felt how they drew up. “Already on the edge of coming, nephew? So soon? We’ve hardly begun.”

“N-no,” Fili gasped, closing his eyes against too many sensations hitting him all at once. Thorin surrounded him, possessed him. Holding back was not going to be easy. “I c-can’t come. Not here.”

Thorin began to rock his hips, pulling back just a little before pushing in again. “Well then, we may be here for a while, because we aren’t leaving until you’re holding in my come, not your own.” Fili shivered at his words. If Thorin wanted him to come, he’d have to force his orgasm. Fili got the feeling that that was exactly what his uncle planned to do, and his suspicions only increased as Thorin picked up his pace, properly fucking into Fili as his grip around Fili’s cock tightened.

Fili’s thighs shook as the pressure at his cock increased, but he grit his teeth and focused on holding back. Thorin’s cock offered delicious friction as it slid in and out, dragging along his passage in a way that had Fili’s eyes rolling back in his head. He struggled to find something to hold onto to keep himself upright, but the wall was too far away. His only option was to cling to Thorin as he had his way, huffs of breath tickling the hair at Fili’s ear with each pump in and out.

“Did you think you could ever be this full?” he whispered as he ground his hips against his nephew’s ass, holding himself deep. “Can barely stretch around my cock…but look how you take it.” Thorin pulled back a little to watch how his cock disappeared into Fili. “It feels good, doesn’t it? You won’t be able to hold back much longer.”

Fili was beginning to think he was right, especially when Thorin’s hand sped up, stroking over his cock in firm, tight pulls that left him gasping. Thorin made a choked off noise, his voice husky when he spoke again. “I feel how you tighten around my cock. You’re so close, Fili. You’re going to come for me. You’re going to come so I can feel you twitching on my cock.”

Fili was keening at his words, fighting with all of his self-control to hold back, but Thorin’s hand on his cock was better than his own had ever felt, even in the midst of the hottest fantasies, and Thorin’s prick rubbed against the mysterious place inside him that made him shake with pleasure. It physically hurt to hold back, his stomach quivering as his muscles flexed, his cock so swollen he was certain his erection would not go down even if he did come. Fili’s nails dug into Thorin’s skin, leaving little crescent-shaped marks in their wake each time his hands clenched and unclenched in pleasure.

There was a burst of hearty laughter in the passageway, and Thorin saw his chance. A crowd of people passed their alcove, and with each tight fisting of his nephew’s cock, he thumbed over the slit, and he thrust his hips and rocked against Fili’s prostate. He could feel every one of Fili’s muscles fighting it, but no one could hold out against that much stimulation.

Fili cried out as his orgasm was forced from him, and if people hadn’t noticed them before, they certainly would now, but Fili didn’t have an ounce of concentration to spare them anymore as he surrendered. His cock pulsed in Thorin’s hand, sending strips of come an impressive distance from the force of his orgasm, and Thorin quickened the pace with which he fucked into him, loving the flutter and clench of Fili’s ass around him as his orgasm seemed to go on forever. Thorin followed quickly after, his hips stuttering as he began to fill Fili’s ass with come, barely able to keep them both upright.

Fili let out a strangled sob as they stood together afterward, both spent, Thorin’s cock still inside him, and for a moment Thorin was filled with concern, wondering if he had taken things too far. Fili cast aside his fears a moment later when he sighed a quiet, “Finally!” and relaxed back against Thorin’s broad chest.

Thorin chuckled, not bothering to pull out yet as he trailed soft kisses down his nephew’s neck and shoulder, already planning when he could take his nephew again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Thorin fucking Fili and making Kili eat the cum that's left inside

Fili shivered, the delicious grunts Thorin made on each thrust sounding next to his ear. He wanted to close his eyes, wanted to drown in Thorin’s gravely voice, lower and more feral the closer he came to release. Wanted to focus on the push and pull and friction of Thorin’s cock pumping in and out of his tight hole, the lube a little too dry, but that wouldn’t be a problem for long. Thorin was minutes away from spilling in him, and if he was lucky, Thorin would be up for a second round, spurred on by the way his come slicked his path. Or Thorin might let Kili fuck him, after Fili has been thoroughly used so he’s pliant and willing under Kili’s hands. Kili loved finishing his brother off.

Fili’s ass was high in the air, Thorin’s heavy weight draped over his back as he took and took and took. With every thrust of his hips, Thorin’s balls would swing forward and slap against Fili’s own in a way that sent a shock straight to his swollen cock. But now Thorin’s began to draw up as his legs started to shake. His rhythm sped up, his cock slammed into Fili deeper, and Fili could feel how his stomach muscles flexed, his uncle’s whole body ready to force wave after wave of hot come in Fili’s ass and bury it deep. Fili tried to take a deep breath and relax himself to take it, but his excitement was too great. He wanted it. He loved it.

Kili was whimpering at the head of the bed, and Fili lifted his hooded gaze to look at him. His little brother’s hand was hidden beneath the waistband of his breeches, but Fili watched as the fabric moved over his crotch, giving away the way Kili played with himself as he waited. He had been very patient tonight, but Fili could taste how desperate he was. If Thorin didn’t hurry, he would come in his pants, and Fili would be left to suck a soft cock. That wouldn’t do. Fili squeezed around Thorin’s cock, earning him an animalistic growl that echoed through the room.

It did the trick. Fili could tell his uncle was coming in him before the first drop of seed was out, his cock giving a firm twitch, and Fili would swear it felt larger than ever right before he came. He felt so perfectly full, so filthily plugged by Thorin’s cock. And then Thorin’s hands were gripping his hips, and Fili could feel the way it pooled inside him. He wanted to come, too - his cock hurt so much from hardness that he was afraid it would be too painful to touch when the time came - but he couldn’t yet. Kili had finally managed to pull his hand out of his pants, and he would be wanting his turn to sink into Fili’s heat, still tight despite the pounding he had received from his uncle.

Thorin made him wait, ass still in the air, until he had caught his breath, then pushed up roughly and allowed himself to slip out, giving Fili’s ass a surprisingly affectionate caress as he did. Fili whimpered at the loss, and at the way his uncle’s come tried to follow him out, sliding from his open hole. Thorin shushed him gently and used one finger to scoop it back into him.

“Uncle,” Kili half-moaned, his whole body tense and ready to jump on his big brother. Kili would fuck him with wild desperation, draining him of any remaining energy Thorin had graciously left him. And his uncle would sit back and watch the delicious scene unfold, heavily lidded eyes taking in the way Kili accepted his sloppy seconds like a dying man desperate for water. By the end of it, Fili would be utterly wrecked, having not even the energy to move from where he collapsed, and they would gently pick him up and tuck him between them to cool down and rest as they whispered praise into his skin with open-mouthed kisses.

Thorin’s eyes watched Kili, considering. When he motioned that he was finished and Kili could come closer, Kili’s hand was already pulling out his leaking cock.

“Wait,” Thorin said, and Kili let out a frustrated growl.

“Uncle, please, I’ve waited long enough. I’m going mad! I need to get my cock in him!”

“No,” Thorin told him in a tone that left no room for argument. “Not yet. First I want you to lick him clean.”

“You want me to what?” Kili asked, surprised, ignoring his big brother’s whimpered reaction.

“You’re going to clean him out before you fuck him. With your tongue.”

Kili gaped at him, but when Thorin didn’t waver, he turned to look slowly at Fili’s swollen hole. “I can do that,” he said softly, almost reverently, and reached out to smooth his hands over Fili’s spread cheeks.

“How does it feel, brother?” he murmured, eyes watching the way Fili’s hole fluttered in anticipation. “To hold in Uncle’s seed?”

Fili whimpered as his body struggled to keep it in, but with nothing to plug him, Thorin’s come began to slide out again, a thick white line of it dripping down his crack.

Kili was going to come. In a few moments, he was certain of it. The first time he’d given Thorin head, he’d come before Thorin did, too turned on from the filthiness of the act to keep his excitement in check. Now he was lowering his face to his brother’s ass, nudging Fili’s legs apart further, then took one deep breath and let his tongue lap at the come Fili couldn’t keep in. The first touch of his tongue to Fili’s crack had his brother keening, his stretched hole clenching and subsequently forcing more come out, which Kili quickly licked up before pressing his tongue to the entrance.

Kili felt his brother tense as he probed him lightly, getting used to the way Fili’s hole would try to clench around his tongue. “More!” Fili gasped, trying to push back into Kili’s face. He refused to even think of his cock, of how swollen it felt as it sent precome dripping onto the sheets. Even thinking about it would certainly make him come, knowing how hard he was with Kili’s tongue moving inside him.

Kili toyed with him, burying his tongue deep, swirling it and flicking it to see how his brother reacted to each action. Every few moments he would pull back, and with it came a flood of their uncle’s come, pooling in Kili’s mouth where he could savor it before swallowing and going back for more. His face was soon a mess, come and spit smeared around his mouth, but he didn’t care, especially as his own cock rode the edge of orgasm.

The seed leaking from Fili had nearly stopped, and Kili hummed a pleased noise, knowing most of it was in his belly now. Still he lingered at Fili’s hole, licking the rim to catch any wayward drops and clean him up. It was then that the noises from behind him registered - the slick, wet noises of Thorin stroking himself with little grunts and huffs, hard again as he watched the dirty scene before him.

It was all Kili needed to push his arousal over the edge, but Kili would not allow himself to paint their bedsheets when Fili was open and waiting before him. In a flash, he was up, roughly forcing his cock into Fili just as he began to come. He pumped himself through it, and Fili gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion, his hole just a little too tight around Kili’s thick prick. But soon he was moaning, because he could feel it all over again, the hot stripes of seed shooting in to fill him again, the way it slicked Kili’s cock as he let out a long sigh of relief.

Fili couldn’t hold on any longer. He knew they would most certainly want to use him again before their night was finished, but even they could not expect him to hold out until the end. His cock tensed, balls drawing up higher each time Kili’s bumped them, and finally, finally, he came. Above him he heard Kili’s choked noise as he felt Fili tighten around him, but that was all that registered before his mind went blank.

Thorin watched them both find their release, a spike of arousal settling in his cock when he heard the growl that ripped from Fili as his orgasm tore through him. He watched his nephew’s cock jerk wildly, sending line after sloppy line splashing onto their bed, and Thorin’s imagination filled his mind with images of fucking Fili into the mattress until he was filthy with the seed he had left there.

Kili trembled with pleasure as he emptied himself deep into his brother, shoulders slumping over him as he heaved heavy breaths. He finally stilled, spent and exhausted, and let his cock slip free. He turned to Thorin with half-lidded eyes, taking a moment to catch his breath before he spoke.

“I hope you’re hungry.”

And Fili keened, slowly letting himself collapse on the mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Kili getting Fili off on just his fingers

“See how easy it slides in and out? I told you it would work.”

Fili’s eyes fluttered up to his brother’s face, breathing shallowly as Kili worked a single finger in and out of him. It had been weird at first, certainly, but having something go up a passage that was generally only used for things going out turned out to be much better than he had expected when Kili told him about it. He watched Kili’s oil-slick finger disappear inside in a few more times.

“Feels good,” he slurred, body shuddering as he concentrated on the friction. Kili’s finger slid in again and crooked, brushing against a spot that sent a jolt up his spine and left him gasping.

“Oh!” Kili said in surprise, a smile curling his lips at the reaction his fingers had elicited. “You like it right there, huh?” Kili pressed his finger back softly to that spot and watched his big brother spasm again.

He started a pattern of slow circles with his fingertip, massaging the spot gently, working Fili up until he was nearly sobbing with how much his cock hurt from hardness. When Fili’s eyes became unfocused in his bliss, Kili pressed another finger in alongside the first. His brother barely noticed the added stretch, his hand shakily reaching for his cock to finish himself off.

“No,” Kili growled, batting his hand away. “You’re almost there. I want to see you come without even touching your cock.” He pressed Fili’s hand to the mattress and held it there with his free hand as he picked up the speed of the fingers buried inside his brother. Fili was almost howling now, his cock starting to leak, and Kili could see how hard it was without even needing to feel it. He wondered idly if he could finger Fili and ride him at the same time, getting a twitch from his own cock in response.

“Kili—please—I need to come!” Fili gasped, thrusting his hips unconsciously into the air, making his cock sway. “I’m so close!”

Kili smirked, pressing harder still against his brother’s prostrate and he squeezed in a third finger. “Do you feel nice and full, Fili?” he purred, scissoring his fingers out so Fili could feel them better. “I’ve got you stuffed with my fingers.”

The moan Fili let out was positively sinful. “I’m almost there,” he managed to gasp. “Faster, Kee, faster!”

Kili obliged, back now to his teasing of his brother’s prostrate. “Let me see you come, Fee,” he whispered hoarsely, wetting his lips in anticipation. “Let me see how much you love being finger-fucked by your own brother.”

Fili was wound up tighter than a child’s toy, ready to fall at any moment. All it took was the careful pressure of a fourth finger to his rim. Kili watched as his whole body seemed to curl in on itself before he arched his back and cried out. The first string of come from his cock shot with such force that it landed across his chin, the rest leaving a messy trail across his chest and stomach. Kili watched, fascinated by the way his brother’s cock clenched and released as he shot his load.

Fili let out a loud groan as he finished, looking up at his little brother with tired, hooded eyes. “If you stop now, I’ll never forgive you,” he muttered, his hole squeezing tightly around Kili’s fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Kili being fucked by Fili or Thorin on a table in front of others, like being publicly claimed.

It had just been a little harmless flirting. Or maybe it wasn’t, but it mattered little - Kili hadnt even flirted back. That didn’t matter, though. When Thorin, halfway across the pub with Dwalin, caught sight of the way the man touched Kili’s arm, the way he looked at Kili hungrily, certainly imagining how the dwarf would have to stretch to take his much larger cock, Kili saw Thorin’s eyes darken with anger and possession.

His uncle paid no heed to the chairs he overturned and the people - much larger people than he - he pushed out of his way as he stormed toward them. Kili felt an electric thrill go through as his uncle came near, and the stranger must have felt it to, because suddenly he was gone, and Kili couldn’t even see him in the crowd.

When Thorin reached him, his hand closed around Kili’s arm exactly where the stranger had rested his own hand moments before. Kili was slow meeting his gaze, timid and nervous even though he had done nothing wrong. When he finally did, he couldn’t think of anything to say that would tame the fire in Thorin’s eyes.

Thorin turned him roughly, making him face the table. “Bend over,” he said, even as his hands yanked Kili’s breeches open.

"W-what?" Kili gasped, trying to turn and look at him, but Thorin growled and pressed a hand to his back. Kili let him push him down easily.

Thorin leaned down over him to speak in his ear. “You are MINE, and everyone in this pub is going to watch me claim you and see with their own eyes who you belong to.”

Kili felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest as the warm air of the pub hit his suddenly bare ass. Thorin wasted no time at all, fingers immediately rubbing into Kili’s crack, probing for his entrance and humming when his fingers brushed over the rosey pucker. He forced Kili’s breeches down further and nudged Kili’s legs farther apart with one of his own.

Kili was breathing harshly through his mouth now, torn between turning to watch as Thorin snatched a vial of oil off a neighbor’s table and hiding his face in embarrassment as people stopped eating one by one to gape at him. Neither option mattered when Thorin pushed a slick finger into him and his body tensed against the intrusion. Kili closed his eyes tight, all too aware of the way his cock was stiffening between his legs.

“If he doesn’t relax, it’s going to hurt,” he heard someone say through the steady noise of crowded room.

“Pleasure’s not the point,” someone answered, and it sounded like Dwalin that time. “It’s his claiming, not his wedding night.”

Kili couldn’t help but moan when Thorin pressed another finger in alongside the first, scissoring them for only a few moments before he was adding a third. Kili’s whimpers didn’t cover the whispers he kept catching, the word ‘claiming’ coming at him from every direction as the crowd took on a different tone, expectant and excited.

Kili jumped when Thorin pulled his fingers from him, then buried them in his hair instead. With his other hand he reached around and took hold of Kili’s cock where bobbed, but he was surprisingly gentle as he stroked him, and his voice was quiet so that only Kili could hear him. “Do you know what I’m doing, nephew?” he whispered. “I’m claiming you. And all these people are going to watch. Open your eyes. Let’s show them how eager you are for it, shall we?”

His hand tightened around Kili’s cock, stroking fast and firm until Kili shook, but still he only pushed him harder. Kili couldn’t stop his orgasm if he tried, thick white stripes of come hitting the boards beneath their feet, and the crowd cheered as they watched.

Thorin gave him no time to catch his breath; his hand had left Kili’s cock before it had even pushed the last few drops of seed out. There was a blunt pressure at Kili’s stretched hole, and through his daze he realized that it was Thorin’s cock pressing in. Kili didn’t have the strength to tense against it, and Thorin groaned as he slid in, sticking his nephew with his prick.

Thorin’s hand tightened in his hair, making sure his head stayed up and his eyes open. “How does my cock feel in you, Kili?” he growled. “Tell them how it feels.”

Kili could barely form words as Thorin pulled back and pushed in again, the slow drag making him shudder. “Good,” he managed to say as the dwarves at the next table smirked at them.

“You can do better than that,” Thorin told him, snapping his hips forward hard so that Kili had to clutch the table to keep himself still.

“I’m so f-full,” Kili stuttered. “I’ve n-never been so stretched—AH!—” He arched his back as Thorin’s cock hit just the right spot, but his uncle didn’t bother trying to hit it again, pushing in at whatever angle pleased him and leaving Kili on edge as every thrust came close but not quite there.

“Do you want me to fill you with seed, nephew?” Thorin asked between panted breaths.

“Yes,” Kili answered, his cock throbbing painfully as it tried to stiffen again too soon.

“Don’t tell me,” Thorin rebuked him. “Tell them!”

Kili blushed. Everywhere he looked there were hungry eyes on him, and more than one man and dwarf stood with tented trousers. He knew they would go home that night and stroke themselves to the memory of this moment - if they even made it so far as home. The alley behind the pub would be painted with come within the hour.

“I want him to come in me,” he told the onlookers, eyes watering from the hard snap of Thorin’s hips.

“Use me name!” Thorin commanded.

“I-I want to be filled with Thorin O-Oakenshield’s seed!” he called, gasping. “My hole is his to use and to fill as he wants!”

Thorin came with a loud groan, working himself steadily through it until his cock grew soft. He pulled out abruptly, leaving Kili gasping and clenching around nothing as a rush of come followed him out. The splat of it dripping onto the floor was covered by the cheers of the pub patrons, but Thorin’s bellow was louder than them all.

“THIS BOY,” he shouted, walking in a wide circle but pointing a strong arm back at Kili, “IS MINE!”

Kili blushed again, and the crowd cheered as the bartender shouted for a free round in celebration.


End file.
